Orange Hat
by 1wildrose1
Summary: I liked that idea – that this token of my family has been graciously and unconditionally offered to Wolfram, an extension of our family; this orange hat being a bridge of acceptance. Drabble Fic – Sequel to Green Plume


**The sixth in my Colour series of drabbles ;) Enjoy!**

**1wildrose1 .. x**

_**Rating:**_ K+  
><em><strong>Pairing (s):<strong>_ Yuuri/Wolfram  
><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of the characters.  
><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_ I liked that idea – that this token of my family has been graciously and unconditionally offered to Wolfram, an extension of our family; this orange hat being a bridge of acceptance. Drabble Fic – Sequel to Green Plume

_**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai **(Male/male relationships) and slight **OOC-ness**.

_**Orange Hat**_

I would have thought that, after so many years of being with him, I would stop getting that fluttery feeling feeling in my chest – but here it is again. My fingers squeeze a little tighter around his, securely holding his hand as we make our way down the frosty path in the park near my house on Earth. His lips are pulled up in a gentle smile at the sight of the crystallised world around us, his beautiful eyes taking in the diamond trees and pearl-tipped grass. A rosy pink hue spreads across his cheeks and nose from the cold and his visible breath lingers a few centimetres from his face before rising up and disappearing. "It's pretty."

I smile to myself for being so sentimental, steadying him as he slips a little. "Beautiful." He nods and looks up at me, eyes twinkling in delight. I reach forward and pull the thick scarf up to cover more of his neck, it having shifted as we walked. "We shouldn't have come out, you know." My voice shows no sign of regret.

He shrugs and looks forward again, watching where he is going. "Probably not." His free gloved hand rises to the great swell of his belly, covered by his overly large winter coat – the coat doing the job of fighting the chill and hiding his pregnancy from prying human eyes. "I don't know, though – the baby seems to like the cold."

The small pond we are heading for is in sight, just beyond a treacherous patch of ice. I guide him around the area, cautiously protecting my developing family from injury. We make it to the other side and finish our trek to the pond, settling on the nearby bench after I brush as much of the snow and ice off as I can.

We sit a while, watching as the sky slowly changes in the glazed water's surface and listening to Greta playing with the other children on the park's facilities – she is smart enough not to mention Shin Makoku. Wrapping my arm around Wolfram's shoulders, I rest my cheek against the woolly orange hat he had pulled over his head before we left. "Maybe that's what the baby's power is going to be."

Frowning, he looked up, questioning me with his eyes. "What?"

"You said that the baby likes the cold – maybe that's a sign."

The frown disappeared, slowly giving way to a smile. "Ice...maybe. That would be nice."

"Yeah, it would be." I use the hand around his shoulder to caress his face and play with the hair poking out from underneath his orange hat. The orange hat...it was knitted for him by my mother, who had insisted that we made this trip to Earth so that she could see us for Christmas – a complete disregard for Wolfram's state of being heavily pregnant, but I remain true to my theory of her wanting him to go into labour here. Despite my worries, he had agreed and insisted that we go, saying that it would be a good thing for the baby to meet its father's family before it is born – apparently demon children are aware of there surroundings in the few months before they are born. I still find that pretty weird – I'd refused to sleep naked since I found that out in fear of my child knowing.

I look down at the hat beneath my cheek, observing the perfect stitching and links, indicating that my grandmother had helped my mother – the knitting klutz – to make it. At the brim is a gold-thread trim, showing that my aunt had added her mark too, that being something she always did to things she made for us as children. It seemed like my whole family had put something into making this hat for him. I liked that idea – that this token of my family has been graciously and unconditionally offered to Wolfram, an extension of our family; this orange hat being a bridge of acceptance.

Smiling, I watched the pond once more, holding my husband close, listening to our daughter shriek her delight in the distance and using my free hand to soothe the bump beneath his coat – we were ready to do this.

**This is my favourite so far ;) Hope you liked it!**


End file.
